dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Soyuz
is petrified while chasing Oarashi, later awakened by Senku and ChromeDr. Stone Manga — Chapter 138) |nationality = Petrification Kingdom (birth place) |family = Head of Petrification Kingdom (Father) |occupation = Power Team Head of Petrification Kingdom |affiliation = Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science Petrification Kingdom (current leader) |mangadebut = Chapter 17 |animedebut = Episode 7 |japvoice = TBA |colorscheme = |name = Soyuz |weight = |imagegallery = Yes }} is a member of Ishigami Village and the long-lost son of the leader of Petrification Kingdom. After Ibara’s defeat, Soyuz claimed his rightful place as the leader of the Petrification Kingdom. Appearance Gallery Volume 12 Worker File 6.png|Soyuz's Worker File. Soyuz is a bald man with large, round eyes and a distinct cross-shaped scar on top of his head. He is shirtless, wears a large shield on his back held by a rope strap that is slung around his shoulder, and baggy pants that reach only past his knees. Personality Soyuz is a quiet and reserved man living in Ishigami VIllage. He is rather shy when it comes to women, incapable of resisting the charms of Amaryllis, and becoming incredibly flustered around Kohaku when she changes. Being royalty himself, he has his father's kindness and wisdom, a natural leader just like him. Abilities and Skills Photographic Memory Soyuz seems to have an incredible memory, able to remember things from even when he was a baby. When searching for the petrified people who fell into the sea, he was able to remember where the people were thrown from and the way they were moved by the currents, implying he has a photographic memory. He also claims to have memorized the Depetrification Formula. It is later revealed that this is because he inherited his mother's great memory. History Little known about Soyuz’s childhood life, he was a child of the leader of the Petrification Kingdom. During Ibara’s hostile takeover on his home kingdom, he made an attempt to kill the infant Soyuz, said infant was saved by a young woman who was loyal to her father and being accused by said traitor for the crime she did not commit. Thanks to the woman's sacrifice, Soyuz ended up in Ishigami Village safely. Plot Age of Exploration Arc Treasure Island Arc During the Treasure Island Arc, he tells the others that he was actually coming from outside Ishigami Village when he was a baby. He then leads the others to the island where he came from. He and Ryusui look for the petrified who were thrown into the ocean. With help from a depetrified Taiju, they manage to find all the people who were tossed into the ocean. Once Ibara is defeated, he decides to stay behind and become the new head of the Petrification kingdom. He tells Senku that he remembers how to make the revival formula and will be reviving the remaining petrified islanders. He orders Kirisame to take his place within the Kingdom of Science. Trivia * "Soyuz" means "union" in Russian. * His name is the same as the spaceship that led Byakuya, Lillian and Shamil to the ISS in Chapter 43, the Soyuz. * He has a sickle and a hammer, the symbol of the USSR. * The X on his head is a reference to the presence of the astronauts' treasure on his native island. * Although first appearing in Chapter 17 he was nameless until Chapter 101. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub Category:Petrification Kingdom